marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Turkish History
Ancient Times Trojan War The Trojan War was a war between Greece and the City of Troy in Anatolia. The strife began after the Trojan prince Paris abducted Helen, wife of Menelaus of Sparta. When Menelaus demanded her return, the Trojans refused. Menelaus then persuaded his brother Agamemnon to lead an army against Troy. For nine years the Greeks ravaged Troy's surrounding cities and countryside, but the city itself, well fortified and commanded by Hector and other sons of the royal household, held out. The city finally fell thanks to the Trojan Horse stratagem. 13th Century After centuries of Turkish people settling, the Ottoman Empire arose in the 13th century and became one of the most powerful countries on Earth. 15th Century The Ottoman Empire absorbed Greece in approximately 1460. 19th Century The Greeks rebelled in 1821 and won their independence in 1827. 20th Century In 1923, Modern Turkey was formed. World War II During World War II, Turkey maintained a neutral stance on the war until it joined with the Allies in early 1945 as a ceremonial gesture. Prior to this, both Axis and Allied forces attempted to sway Turkey to their side of the war, leading to many confrontations between Axis forces and American super-heroes who were active in the area. 1943 saw the first recorded case of such when Nazi agent Elanor von Drei travelled to Istanbul and attempted to coerce the men of the city into becoming loyal to the Nazi cause. This plan was thwarted by the Human Torch and Toro. Later, the Nazi loyalist known as Ali Baba gathered an army of warriors from across the Middle East and mobilized them as an army to battle Allied Forces in Turkey. Their operation was quashed by Captain America and Bucky. In 1944, the Nazi operative Baron von Ritter attempted to steal plans for an Allied artillery replacement in Istanbul, but he was stopped by the Torch and Toro. American Secret Service agent Kent Blake was dispatched to Turkey to dismantle a spy organization run by the Snake. Modern Age ... ... ... ... In Istanbul, Agent 13 learned by chance that Captain America was alive. ... ... ... ... Aban, the son of the immortal Zahhak, was rescued by Terror from an Istanbul base, thinking that Dr. Jean-Marc LeFēvre was experimenting on him, but when Terror brought the boy to a hospital, everyone present began to die from the plague. He was defeated and captured by Terror with the help of Alexis Primo and the Mujahedeen Mahboobullah Karzahellian. Aban and his father Zahhak were both trapped in the Zagros mountains' cave, where Zahhak's snakes try to consume Aban's brains each day before Aban's plague kills them. One of Hercules many lovers lived Turkey and mourned the loss of the fallen hero. ... The Inhuman known as Reader escorted Xiaoyi Chen from China through the Anatolina Plateau of Turkey, where they are attacked by a group of mercenaries who they easily bested. ... References Category:History Category:Turkey Category:Ottoman Empire